


Liesmith

by SexyFrostGiants



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyFrostGiants/pseuds/SexyFrostGiants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is more than just a trickster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liesmith

**Author's Note:**

> The characters aren't mine they belong to marvel and norse mythology, Some of the stuff is actual norse legend also. Please don't be too harsh it's my first fanfiction but I'd appreciate feedback :) anyway enjoy

The god of lies lay broken on the floor of his cell. The would be king of Asgard and Midgard brought to his knees by mere mortals, pathetic. What a pitiful creature he has become. Yes, he is broken, hated by all, he has no world in which he belongs. He is no Son of Jotunheim, nor Asgard, certainly not of Midgard. He is a liar! A murderer! Liesmith! Frost Giant! Killer of the innocent!  
He who brought an end to Balder, beloved of all things! He who fathered the frightful Fenrir, the fierce Hela, and the lover of slow destruction, Jörmungand.  
He who was beaten down again and again by those he was foolish enough to trust. The imposter prince. The fool of Asgard, the joke of kings. Abandoned one of Laufey, he who's very existence was a disgrace.  
He is known as Loki, god of mischief and lies. He is called Silvertongue, or a trickster. Those on Midgard know him as a tyrant, a killer, they have no need to know his story. His actions, his failed plan are all that matter. Who cares about the story of a failed princeling?  
If you do dear reader, have an open mind for our dear Loki, he who was lied to and broken, who could not rise above and so he brought the world to his level if only for a little while. This is the story of one Loki Silvertongue Laufeyson.

The two boys race through the shinning halls of Asgard's palace. One with hair shining golden as the city he hails from, and the other with hair as dark as a moonless night. Both are smiling brightly and their laughter is music in the halls of Valhalla.  
These children are the heirs to the throne of Asgard, they are the sons of Frigga and Odin, the monarchs of Asgard. The boys race past servants and guards alike leaving smiles and joy in their wake. They are young and free as a spring wind after a long and brutal winter.  
The princelings burst into a large hall, more grand than any you may find anywhere else in the nine realms. This is the hall of Kings, the main hall of Valhalla.  
The golden walls adorned with tales of heroism gathered from all the nine realms and the weapons of beloved warriors do not hold the children's attention on this day. No they have a mission, one more important than old swords and older tales. They must find their father, for the most magnificent thing is to happen, for today is the celebration of one of the princelings birth.  
The boy adorned in red and silver with the golden hair is taller than the other, older too, he is known as Thor Odinson. And as the crown prince of Asgard. His brother is outfitted in Green and Black, colours young Loki Odinson has favoured for many centuries. And today Loki gets to add one more year to his young life.  
The one eyed king opens his arms in time to catch the two small bodies that jump at him in near perfect synchronisation, if one had known the boys they would have known it a planned move, a practiced one. A motion designed to throw their father-king off if only for a moment, but as is often the case the young and ignorant cannot best the old and the wise. They are caught and spun and their laughter is like gentle bells, joyful and pure. They are the perfect princes, who could ever ask for better sons?

A millennia passes and the children grow into fine young men, they take two different paths that compliment one another greatly. Brash Thor takes to the warriors path, while sly Loki slinks down the mages road. They gather good friends and engage in adventures and enjoy their long lives with trust worthy companions at their side. Brave Sif, lover of Thor and confidant of Loki, loyal Hogun, a silent assassin and skilled marksman, vain Fandral, skilled with a blade and with ladies, and wide Volstagg, lover of food and of drink, together these friends make up a small band commonly known as Sif and the Warriors three.  
Perhaps a conceited title, who are children to call themselves warriors? Children that depend heavily on the assistance of the Aseir more often than not. Children that must oft resort to a mages trickery to remain alive in hostile lands. 

It is on their first trip into Midgard that Loki first abandons his companions. He gives no explanation nor excuses simply disappears. The youngest god is gone for many days with nay a word when he returns. His many wounds are ignored by his bitter companions, and his weakened state a common jeer in their camp. Furious the youngest of them all barely leaves his quarters for the duration of their stay.  
Later while being questioned by the all father, the Liesmith admits to a short tryst with a mortal.

The prince cannot contain his horror as he examine his hand in the dead of night. Thor had long been banished to Midgard and Loki daren't confront his father, not just yet, he's not ready for the truth. Perhaps he never will be.  
He closes his eyes and gathers his courage before making his way to the weapons vault, the princeling simply must know, must verify the truth. He must prove to himself that he is no monster, he is Aseir, the child of Frigga and Odin. He is Loki Odinson of Asgard, he is not a frost giant! He cannot be, to even consider that he is, is foolish. A child's fear.

Loki Laufeyson stands over the kneeling crowd and smirks. Now Odin would see who had always been the worthier 'son', who had always deserved his love.  
He would prove to his 'father' that he was good enough.  
When the man of iron aims many weapons at him he knows it is best to surrender before they wound him. Escaping while injured is much more difficult, anyways he could work this to his advantage. The failed princeling had gotten used to turning the tide of unfavourable situations to benefit him.

The son of Laufey, raised by Odin now stood in chains. With his mouth gagged and unable to defend himself the emerald eyed god watched the high council of Asgard decide his fate. He had done horrid things to Midgard and as such it should only be fair that the Midgardians get to punish him first, is the decided upon verdict and so the Mage is stripped of his power and sent helpless to earth.

The Liesmith had been tortured for weeks, beaten until he couldn't stand, and then some just because they could. He had died inside everyday as his 'brother' stood by and allowed it to happen no matter how Loki begged him. Always Thor turned away.  
Until the day Odin came for him.  
Weak beyond comparison the Snake of Asgard could not even lift his head to eye his father. When his father hugged him and promised everything would be okay now the princeling cried and begged for forgiveness, promised to behave. Behind his words Odin heard his truth, Loki begged to be loved.  
"I love you my son." The older, wiser god said and the youngest passed into a content sleep.

The council was not satisfied with Loki's apparent change. They demanded he be further punished and as such he was bound naked upon a flat stone, with a large snake above him dripping acid poison on his bare flesh. Loki, unloved by many had no one to protect him from his pain and he would be trapped in his agony for many centuries to come. It is on the days that Frigga comes to talk with him and heal his wounds that Loki fights the hardest to hold on to his horrid life, when he fights to remain conscious so he may listen to the tidings she brings and relax in her company. It is with much pain she leaves, for if his father knew he would forbid such visits.

It is on the day of Ragnarok that Loki will escape his chains, that he will destroy those that imprisoned him. Those that lied to him all his life, and those that promised an end to his torment only to deliver him into the hands of tormentors. He will put an end to Odin, to Thor, and to Hemidall he who saw everything, who turned Loki in every chance he got, but not Frigga. He will protect her from an otherwise inevitable doom, she who nurtured and loved him, his mother would be spared his wrath. She who had visited him through the centuries and helped to relieve him of his physical and psychological torture.

And when Loki falls in the final battle Frigga is the only one to mourn, for among the carnage she will find her entire family, her two sons had died fighting one another in a vicious, hate-filled battle and her husband had died fighting the frightful Fenrir, while the mournful Hela collects the souls of the dead Frigga weeps for her loss.

End


End file.
